The Princess in Disguise
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Tea's mother has just died and she makes the Pharaoh promise that he will not marry a bride unless she is more beautiful than her and the only one to fit that promise is Tea. But just before wedding in the morning, Kisara is determined to stop it.
1. To Run

Hey there! This is the story that will 'replace' The One I Choose. I hope this story is a little bit better than The One I Choose.

This story, as you will read, is about a princess who's mother has died. Her mother makes the Pharaoh of the Higher Kingdom promise that he will not marry unless the bride is more beautiful than her. He makes the promise and she dies. After a few weeks of grief he needs out messengers to find the bride but in the end they don't. Than the Pharaoh notices that his _daughter_ is more beautiful then her mother. So, he is determined to marry his daughter. But Kisara, Tea's friend, is determined to make sure that _doesn't_ happen. They run away in the middle of the night and end up sleeping in a cave, who would look in a cave?

The couples would be Atem/Tea and Seto/Kisara. Warning, there will be some OOC-ness. If you don't like ooc then don't read, because Seto is kinda nice. ^^ Lot's of my stories will be much of ooc. So a bit of warning.

Disclaimer!: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form.

* * *

A Princess in Disguise

A Pharaoh once had a wife with chocolate brown hair who was so beautiful that none on earth could be found equal to her. It happened that she fell ill, and as soon as she knew she was about to die she sent for her husband the Pharaoh and said to him, "After my death I know you shall take a new wife, but promise me that, however beautiful she may be, if she is not as beautiful as I am you will not marry.

The Pharaoh had no sooner given his word than she closed her eyes and died.

For a long time he refused to be comforted, and thought it was impossible to take another wife. At length his counselors came to him, and said, "My Pharaoh, we understand your grief, but if you do not take another wife soon you would have to give your crown up as the Pharaoh of the Higher Kingdom and that would give the Pharaoh of the Lower Kingdom and the young Prince Atem time to take over the Higher Kingdom."

So at last he consented, and then sent of messengers far and wide to find him a wife that was equal to his dead wife. But none could be found in the Higher Kingdom so the messengers tried their luck in the Lower Kingdom. They found only one, the beautiful Mai, but she was already married to Joey, one of the best friends of Prince Atem.

The messengers came back with nothing and the news only crushed the Pharaoh further.

But the Pharaoh had a daughter who was equal in beauty of her mother, perhaps, even more with her short chocolate brown hair and shining blue eye that were like sapphires. She had all this beauty while growing up and the Pharaoh finally saw the striking similarities and was shocked he had not noticed before, for Téa, the young Princess was a mirror image of her mother. He called his counselors and said, "I will marry my daughter; for she is the image of my dead wife and no other bride can be found to enable me to keep my word to my dead wife."

When the counselors heard this they fell to their knees and begged, "But My Pharaoh! Ra will surely smite you for such a sin! Nothing but evil would only come to this union!"

But the Pharaoh held up his hand for silence. There was no stopping him. His word was final. But one servant with shining pale blue eyes that were wide and filled with horror stood in the shadows and when she was sure the Pharaoh was not looking she fled to Princess's Téa room to tell her of the horrible news.

* * *

"Princess! Princess Téa!" the servant cried as she ran into her friend's room. Téa look over at her servant friend and frowned. "What's the matter Kisara? Has father found a new wife yet?"

"He has, and even worse he has chosen you!" Kisara sobbed.

Téa rose from her seat and said, "Surely he knows that Ra would smite him for such a sin? It is true I love my father but not in that way! Have the priests and counselors have told him it is a sin?"

"They have, but your father will not listen! He is determined to marry you to keep his promise to you mother."

Princess Téa hoped to save herself and her father from this shame and disgrace so she and Kisara came up with a challenge. She went before her father and spoke strongly even though on the inside she felt like a timid child.

"Before I consent to your wish I shall require six dresses, one as golden as the Egyptian sun, one silvery as the moon, one that glitters more than the stars, one that is blue like the Nile, another pure white like a child's innocence, and finally another white dress, but this one must outshine the light that comes of the great sun, Ra."

_"Ah!"_ she thought. _"I have asked for impossibilities, and I hope I shall be able to make my father give up his wicked intentions."_

The Pharaoh, however, was not to be diverted from his purpose. All the most skillful young women in the kingdom were employed to weave the six dresses, one as golden as the sun, one silvery as the moon, one that glitters more than the stars, one that was blue as the Nile, another pure white like a child's innocence, and finally, another white dress that outshined the light that came from the sun.

When the dresses were all complete the Pharaoh went to her room and laid them before her. He told her, "Tomorrow our marriage shall take place."

When he left the room Téa fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Its no use Kisara!" she sobbed. "I have no choice but to marry my _father_!"

Kisara remained silent. Téa was her friend. Even though she was a poor girl who Téa found in the desert, she had managed to get her father to hire Kisara to be her personal servant. Kisara owed the Princess a favor, and it was time to repay her.

"No, you will _not _marry your father. I'm going to get some food for us, you will pack up the dresses and we're going to run away. I owe you a favor and if this is the way I have to repay you than so be it." She said determinedly.

Téa stared at her friend but shook her head. "But where will we go?"

"To Lower Egypt. You are mostly known in Higher Egypt, but barely in Lower Egypt, so you would be very safe."

"When will we leave?"

"Tonight. We must make haste! Hurry and get the dresses, money and whatever else you want to bring along, but make it sure it doesn't weight a lot."

Téa nodded and went to put the dresses in a bag than went to her jewel-case to a gold ring, a small good spinning-wheel, and a golden hook. Once that was done she put on a servant outfit and took the bag and found Kisara in the hallway. "Are you ready Princess Téa?"

"Yes, will we follow the Nile?"

"Yes, come on, we have to hurry and get out of this kingdom before dawn." She whispered.

Once they were out they ran to the Nile and followed it until they found a cave. "We can stay here and catch up on sleep." Kisara said sleepily. Both of them shuffled into the cave and got out their blankets and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Prince Atem woke up to feel the warm light on his face. He sighed, sat up and stretched out and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. He got out of bed and put on his clothes, jewels and necklaces.

When he came out of his room he was assaulted by his childhood friend, Mana.

"Mana! Let go, I can't breath." he gasped. She giggled and let go.

"Your choices are here." She laughed while sending him a pitying look. Atem groaned and closed his eyes.

"Why must I go through with all of this? All of those Princesses are nothing but _cold-hearted bitches_! I'm sick and tired of all of them!" he growled. The pity in Mana's eyes grew.

"I'm sure that your father will understand that you want to marry for love. He also did marry for love."

"Yeah, but he got _lucky_ with my mother, and it's mostly my grandmother who is demanding that I marry a _proper _Princess. Father can't say 'no' to her or disagree with her because she's his mother and since she's been around longer she disserves to be listened to. Well, I think she doesn't disserve to be listened to!" he snarled.

It was clear and easy to say that Atem disliked his grandmother with a passion. From the day he could remember all his grandmother did was yell at him when he would play his tricks or when he would skip out on his classes.

So just to make her stop yelling he did as he was told but his father secretly let him go out and explore or whatever he wanted to do. His cousin, Seto, would go with him to sometimes watch him but other times he would join him when he played games.

"I might as well just get it over with and say no to all of them." He snorted. But he knew that there was one Princess that he couldn't get rid of. Princess Vivian was the only princess that had managed to please his grandmother, and she was determined to get him to marry Vivian.

"Are you ready to face your choices?" came a voice.

Atem turned to see Seto, smiling in a pitying way. Atem smiled back. "Mind if you sneak me out for a minute. I just want to walk up and down the Nile. Do you mind?"

"If this walk helps you kick out those princesses sooner then let's go." He said. Mana giggled and said, "What do I tell everyone if they ask for you?"

Atem turned around with a grin. "Tell them I'm around the palace somewhere."

Mana laughed and skipped off. Atem smiled knowing that Mana wouldn't give him away. He turned around and continued to follow Seto.

About an hour later both were walking the Nile with a tan colored cat walking beside Atem. He sighed and picked up the cat. "I can't take this anymore. Why can't I just find a good princess that has a good heart, kind to my future people, kind to the children of Egypt . . . how come it's so hard to find someone like that?"

Seto looked over and sighed himself, "Because even though there is peace there are still wicked hearts. If it makes you feel any better the Vivian princess might have a shadow creature somewhere in her soul."

Atem snorted and looked over at Seto. "I bet she's naturally like that Seto." Seto choked and his shoulders started to shake with laughter. Suddenly the cat in Atem's arm jumped down from Atem's arms and walked up to a cave.

Atem and Seto looked at each other and went to the cave and to their surprise they found two women sleeping. Atem and Seto looked at each other again and than back at the two women. Hoods covered their hair half of their face.

Atem bent down to nudged one of them gently.

The one that he shook awake looked up at him and gasped, which caused the other one to wake up and the reaction was the same, shock. Finally she spoke. "Who-who are you?" she whispered in shock.

* * *

So, how did I do? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? . . . . . . ummmm, I think I might continue this anyway. LOL! Thanks for reading!


	2. The two most beautiful women

Holy cow! Hey there people. I'm surprised most like my story so far. Anywho heres chapter 2. And just a bit of warning, its kinda fast paced. So if something confuses you just ask me.

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Princess in Disguise

"Who-who are you?" she asked in a shaky breath. The other woman was on her hands and knees looking up at the two men, but the hoods kept the women's faces covered, so the men could not see what they looked like.

Atem held out his hand while saying, "I am Prince Atem, and this is my cousin, Seto. And may I ask, but what are you doing sleeping in a cave?"

The women looked at each other than back at the two men. "We had to run away from home because our parents have forsaken us. We know not where they are but we never intend to go home. Please! Have pity on us and let us work in the palace! We beg of you Prince Atem!"

Atem was a bit surprised; forsaking children had always been a problem in Lower and Higher Egypt. But for some reason they looked so desperate, as if they were running away from something. Atem turned to Seto to see if it could be alright. Seto looked deep in thought until he turned and nodded in agreement.

"We can take you to work in the palace; the cook is short of hands right now. You two could help him."

"Thank you my lords!" they cried and got up. Atem noticed that they each had a bag. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What's in those bags?"

"We-we came from a very far place, so we bought food at our markets for the travel here." One of them whispered. Atem nodded and continued to walk until they got to the palace gates were another young man was waiting.

"Hey there Atem, who are these ladies?"

"We found them in a cave; they were coming here to look for a job."

"Ah, is that so huh? Well ladies," he said turning to them. "I'm Joey, married to the Mai, and I'm the best buddy of Atem, so, if ya ever need anything or if that cook is treating you in any unfair way just come to me and I'll tell Atem."

They nodded and for the first time since they left the Higher Kingdom they relaxed. Suddenly a loud laughter rang through the air. Everyone turned to see Princess Vivian talking with Atem's grandmother.

Téa knew who she was; Vivian was noisy, rude, unkind, and cold-hearted to anyone and anything. She had come over to her Kingdom once and was banished by her mother because of her rudeness.

Atem looked a bit panicked and looked for a place to hide. Thankfully the doors were open and he zipped into the palace like there was a herd of horses behind him.

Seto sighed and waved his had for the women to follow. They follow Lord Seto until they came to a large room filled with pots and pans.

"This is the kitchen, oh, and a little bit of warning. The cook is very harsh when it comes to mess-ups. So try and watch yourselves."

The women nodded and watched Lord Seto leave. Téa turned to Kisara and whispered, "Should we keep up our hoods?"

"For now, yes. We can't let them know who we are."

"But Kisara, you said that I was barely known here!"

"I know, but that Princess Vivian, she knows who you are. Stay away from her, is that clear?"

"Yes, I promise to stay away." Téa said with a reassuring smile. Kisara finally relaxed completely but then tensed up once again when the cook came in grumbling. He looked up to see them and looked as if he would fall to his knees.

"So you two are my new helpers?"

"Yes cook, what would you like us to do first?"

"The dishes. There is a festival tonight, tomorrow, and the day after that. Three damn days of eating! I am so pinched right now that it is insane!" he yelled and started to cook while the girls started to scrub the dishes. When they were finished Téa an urge to join the festival. She turned to Kisara and whispered something into her ear. She gasped and shook her head but Téa refused to listen.

"Cook, since all the chores that you have asked us to do are done may we go see the people some in the palace?"

The cook studied the two girls before he nodded in agreement. "That's fine, but in half an hour I need you both back here to put the kitchen in order."

Téa nodded and grabbed Kisara and they rushes to their room. "Here, put this dress on, the one that is blue like the Nile."

"But I have never worn anything that fancy!"

"It dose not matter. I want to go out to the festival! Please Kisara! It won't hurt to cut back a bit. And it's been almost five years since Vivian saw me. I have no doubt changed."

Kisara finally gave in and let Téa help her put on the blue dress. Than Kisara got out the dress that was as golden as the sun and helped her into it. Once they did up their hair they snuck outside and pretended to be "visitors". They were let in immediately and they were shown to the main room.

* * *

When they entered the room, everyone fell silent as they looked over at the two beautiful women.

Atem noticed that the room went extremely quiet. He looked over at Seto and found his cousin staring wide-eyed at the door. Atem looked over and froze in place. Two women that were no doubt of royalty stood at the door in the most amazing dresses he had ever seen.

One had a dress that was blue like the Nile and it off-set her pale blue-whitish hair and eyes perfectly. The other girl had short chocolate brown hair and shocking sapphire eyes and she had a dress that was even more golden than the sun itself!

Atem looked over at his cousin and smirked. "The pale one with the blue dress is certainly pretty, isn't she?"

Seto, still in a state of shock, whispered, "Pretty is an understatement. Beautiful matches her description better."

Atem laughed and said, "Well, should we go great these lovely ladies? I think we should, before another _man_ takes them."

Seto seemed to puff up and he marched over to the girls with Atem following. Many men were about to go talk to the women but when they saw the Priest and Prince walk over to them determinedly they backed down and returned to their talks with the other guests. The men bowed low as well as the two beautiful women. They held out their hands for the women to take and were led in different directions, but the same thought was going through the Priest's and Prince's head, "_My eyes have never seen any young woman before as beautiful as this._"

They started to dance but when the dance was over the two young women disappeared. Atem and Seto only searched in vain to find them.

* * *

Téa and Kisara ran and quickly took of the dresses and folded them and put them back into the bags. Than they put on the servant clothes and finally put on the hoods that covered their hair and eyes.

They went to the kitchen and got to work once again. The cook came in then and pointed to Téa. "You, I need you to make the Prince his soup, make sure that not one of your hairs falls in or you will get nothing from me. The other girl, come with me."

Kisara nodded and gave Téa a good luck look. She nodded in return and began to cook a soup that her mother used to cook. When she dished out the soup she realized that she had missed something so she ran out to get it.

Kisara came in then. She tip-toed to the soup and dropped the gold ring into the soup. She had seen the looks her friend had been passing the Prince, and a Princess needed a Prince.

"What are you doing Kisara?"

"Ah, I thought I saw something, so I went to check it. Did you what you were looking for?"

"Yes." She said while sprinkling something in the soup. She then turned to Kisara and said, "Could you give this to the Prince?"

"Of course I can." Kisara said while taking the dish, still knowing what was in the soup.

"My Prince, here is your soup." She said while placing it before him. He nodded to her and started to eat. But when he was done he found the gold ring at the bottom.

"Young woman."

"Yes?" Kisara responded.

"Who made this soup?"

"My sister did, why, is there something wrong with the soup?" she asked. But Atem shook his head and asked her to summon her sister. Kisara turned around than and ran to Téa. She came out in a bit of panic.

"Prince, did the soup not taste right to you?"

"No, it tasted fine, but I want to know something, where did this gold ring come from.

"Gold ring? I do not know." She said in genuine surprise. Atem stared at her a while longer before waving her away. She bowed and left to go back into the kitchen.

* * *

On the second night of the festival Kisara and Téa were put in the same position. And once again they got permission to go to the festival. "But, I want you back in half an hour to cook that soup that the Prince is so fond of."

The girls promised and they ran to their room and pulled of the dresses. Téa wore the dress that was as silvery as the moon while Kisara got the white dress that was like a child's innocence.

They once again went to the front to come as "visitors" but this time it wasn't the guards that greeted them, it was the Prince and Priest. They escorted the two women to the main room and danced with them again, but when a half-and-hour passed they disappeared.

The girls ran to the kitchen and threw off the dresses and put the servant clothes back on once again. While Kisara swept the floors Téa made the soup. And by luck someone called her and she left the soup unguarded. Kisara drew from her pocket the small spinning-wheel and dropped it into the soup.

Téa came back in and put the finishing touches on the soup before handing it to Kisara for her to take to the Prince.

Kisara once again put it in front of the Prince, but like last time, when he finished he found the small golden spinning-wheel. The Prince once again called to Téa but it was the same answer like yesterday. She knew nothing of the gold trinket in his soup.

* * *

Atem walked into Seto's room and paced the floor. "Seto, I'm tired of not knowing who those women are."

"What's your point?"

"I have found a way to find out who is who!"

"How?"

"Simple," he said. "See this ring, it was found in my soup, but what happens if I slip this ring onto her finger and later on I look for anyone who has a golden ring. You could use something that only you would recognize." Atem said.

Seto finally nodded slowly. "I could agree with that, but you have to worry about something, everyone has a similar gold ring. So you probably need to make it special in some way. It would also be better to extend the time of the festival."

"Yes! And this time they won't be able to run away!" Atem yelled as he punched the air in success.

* * *

Ahhh! This chapter took everything out of me! Just a Shout Out to my readers that I **_will_** update once I hit Fall-Breck. (So that means after one week I can party and update as if I have no life. lol see ya until then!


	3. A ring and a bracelet leads to love

Guess what! The teachers didn't give me a lot of homework tonight so I thought, why not complete it? And don't be mean about this chapter, It was really hard to end it cause I kinda wanted to continue. (So that might mean a sequel but it depends.) Anyway I hope you enjoy my first complete story!

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Princess in Disguise

Chapter 3

It was the finally night for the festival. Kisara and Téa planned to do the same thing they had been doing for the past two days. But Kisara was in a pinch, she was down to the last gold trinket. She certainly couldn't steal for no doubt someone would notice.

Téa, who didn't know about Kisara's plan at all, hadn't noticed her friend's discomfort. She was that excited. When Téa asked the cook if they could once again watch the people he agreed. "But you must come back in half an hour to cook the Prince the soup that you make. But I must say Téa; I believe you are a sorceress. Every time you make that soup there is always something in it."

But the girls did not listen to him and ran to their room. Kisara watched her friend put on the dress that glittered more than the stars. "You're much more excited than you normally are?"

"What do you mean Kisara?" Téa asked but the fact that her face was turning red gave everything away.

"You love Prince Atem, don't you?"

"I . . . well I . . . I'm- I'm not the only one! I've seen you watch Lord Seto, in fact I even hear you saying his name in your sleep!"

This time Kisara blushed, because it was true. She was even having _dreams_ about him! But she was an actual servant. She couldn't marry a Priest! Not only that but even though she did love him but to her, this love felt like a taboo. She was a servant, and he was a priest, and the Prince's _cousin_!

Téa giggled and helped Kisara into the dress that outshined the rays of light that came from the sun. She than did her hair and made Kisara look in a mirror. "Who would believe that you are a servant? You could equal any princess if you dressed up more like this."

Kisara looked at herself in shock. It was true, she did have an unnatural beauty, but Kisara never really cared about making herself look pretty. All she did was wash up to make sure she didn't stink up the place; she was only provided a small amount of bath time like most of the servants.

But now that she was all cleaned up with her hair done up and everything all she could see was a familiar stranger in the mirror. "What's wrong Kisara?" Téa asked with worry.

Kisara turned to her and said, "Nothing is wrong, I was . . . shocked a bit I guess."

"Why would you be shocked Kisara?"

"Because I have never really paid attention to make myself pretty, that's all." She whispered. Téa laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go. We can't keep our boys waiting."

Kisara blushed a bit when she said that. She really wanted to point out that Seto could have a lover already but that very thought hurt Kisara's heart. So she pushed it away and followed Téa outside where once again they were greeted by the Prince and the Priest.

* * *

Atem was in shock. The two women that they had been after now looked like divine beings. The one he had always danced with was in a dress that seemed to be a piece of the starry sky. And though he liked the one he had been dancing with he had to say, the other girl looked divine as well. Her dress was once again white, but it seemed to be made up of a ray of light that came from the run.

They both rushed forward while grinning wildly. The women both blushed and smiled in a shy way before letting the young men take them to the main room. They danced and talked but the time was slipping away and when they thought that it was time to leave the noticed nobody was getting up to leave. Which meant one thing; the festival had been extended a few minutes.

When they finally saw people leaving the two girls tried to rush away, but they were caught. "Wait!" Atem begged. Téa turned around. "What?"

"May I take something of yours?"

"W-what! What would you want to take?"

"This." He said while pressing his lips to Téa's. Her knees almost turned to jelly. He had taken something alright; he had taken her first kiss! Though she didn't mind that at all. But what he slipped on her finger while she was lost in the kiss was a gold ring that he had made personally so that only he could identify it.

When they pulled apart the young women pressed her hand to her lips. She turned around and ran away with the other young women following. Atem noticed that Seto was coming over with a large grin on his face.

"I take it you like my idea of distracting them while we put of their "gifts"." Atem chuckled. Seto nodded and walked to the dinning hall.

"Hold up, you're going to eat?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll try that soup you've been talking about."

Atem nodded and with a happy yet sad mood, they went to go eat dinner.

* * *

The girls ran into the kitchen and with haste they put on their servant clothes and hoods. But this time they had little time so they couldn't hind their dresses of hair properly.

When the Prince and Priest sat down Kisara brought out the soup and put it before the two men and went back into the kitchen. But that changed when the Prince called both of them out. They looked at each other and did a gulp before walking out.

Atem had found yet another trinket in his soup, but this time it was a golden hook. When he turned to the girls to ask the questions he stopped short to see little differences. Their hair for one thing was very different. He had always thought of them as twins because they looked the same with those hoods on.

He then turned his attention to how they were dressed. Their servant clothing looked a little thicker, as if something was under it . . .

That's when it hit him. He saw his ring that he had made and the bracelet that Seto had told him that he would be using. Atem looked over at Seto and, with his eyes, told his to look at the girl's hand.

Seto looked at her wrist and almost fell out of his chair. He saw his bracelet! They looked at each other and nodded before lunging at the women and wrapping them in vise-like grips.

The girls gasped and tried to get out of the grips but while they did so their servant clothes fell off to reveal the dresses that had made them look like divine beings. Slowly, as if in a dream, Atem reached out and grabbed both of their hoods to reveal their hair.

They _were_the same women! Atem stood there for a moment in silence before he finally spoke.

"Why did you not tell us?"

They looked away, shame flashed through their eyes before the one that Seto liked spoke.

"Prince Atem, please, we did not want to lie, but we were given no choice!"

"And what choice was that?"

Kisara sighed and spoke of how they had gotten to the cave, and why they were there.

When the explanation was done both men were silent. That is, until Atem started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you gave me a chance."

"I don't understand?"

"If your father hadn't demanded to marry you I wouldn't be able to be with you at all. So, before I lose this chance, Princess Téa of the Higher Kingdom, will you marry me?"

Téa nearly fell over in shock. Marry! "But your grandmother. She wanted Vivian."

Atem snorted. "I don't give a damn about my grandmother, and Vivian for that matter. All I care about is you." He said gripping her hands.

Téa was silent before a bright blush came over her face and she whispered something.

"What? I couldn't hear you. A little louder."

Finally she exploded. "Yes! I will marry you! Yes, yes, and yes!" she gasped. Her blush got even darker than before but Atem didn't seem to mind. He chuckled and brought his lips down on her own lips once again and this time she didn't run away.

Seto and Kisara were talking a bit but Atem could tell when he popped the question. She looked shocked, but it was mixed with so much happiness that it was hard to tell if she looked more shocked or happy. But the hug let him know that happiness was the strongest emotion.

Atem turned back to Téa, his one true love, and whispered into her ear. "I love you my Princess in disguise." She laughed.

"I love you too."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. I really hope it wasn't super cheese-y . . . I'M SORRY IF IT WAS CHEESE-Y! DX

I'll try better if it was. And before I close up, I would like to thank a few reviewers.

Shining Azure

Kamilia

asianpandaxxx

and . . .

BriAnon

Thank you so much for leaving reviews and also for future reviewers. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
